Dangerous
by Kashoona
Summary: Eglantine's daughter, Keera, has a great time with her family. but while they are having a wonderful time, there is something growing, while you read, that is nearer then you think. they will destroy anything to rule the world. they have no mercy.
1. A New Arrival

Eglantines New Life

**A New Arrival**

Eglantine looked down at her egg. She was so happy that she finally is a mother. In a couple minutes her egg was supposed to hatch. But the couple minutes felt like hours. It was so quiet that she could here her own heartbeat. Her mate, Duke, was hunting for insects. After a couple minutes she started humming a tune her big brother, Soren, used to sing to her. It's called the centipede song. ''Has it hatched yet?'' Asked a voice behind her. Eglantine looked around. There was Duke, and sure enough, he had the centipedes. No not yet.'' She answered. But it should be hatching any minute now.'' Just as Eglantine was talking, the egg started shaking.

Oh, it's hatching! I'm so excited! Said Eglantine. Duke looked around, where's Olivia? Right here, sir. Olivia slithered out of her little hole in the tree. I was just tidying up my hole. It was rather messy, haven't cleaned it up in a while, what with all that cleaning the nest and checking for those horrible bugs. _CRACK!_ They all turned around, and saw that the egg cracked completely open. There was a little baby owl, crying for food. Oh it's a girl! Cried Eglantine. How wonderful! Said Duke.

Soon you're going to have your first insect ceremony! Said Eglantine. Oh I'm so excited! What should we name her? Asked Duke. I think we should name her Keera.

Oh that's a perfect name! My little Keera! Eglantine said. It's almost time for your first insect ceremony! Said Duke. And uncle Soren is going to be here soon.

Keera was bouncing around and asking about everything she saw. When she first hatched she was slimy and her eyes were shut. But now she's all fluffy and her eyes are wide open, observing the view from the nest. Eglantine was nervously watching right by her. _What if Soren never comes? _She thought. _Something bad could've happened, like they could have been captured by pirates or something worse!_ Eglantine shook her head; she was a mother for goodness sake. She has to learn to pull herself together.

Mommy, what's that dot in the sky? Asked Keera. It's… It's… Soren! Cried Eglantine. And I think he brought Gylfie with him! Yay! Uncle Soren! Uncle Soren is here! Cried Keera. I can't wait to see him! But who's Gylfie? Gylfie is Uncle Soren's best friend. Eglantine explained. They met when they were really little. She is a very good friend.'' As Soren and Gylfie got closer, Keera got more and more excited. Uncle Soren is coming! She cried. Hooray!

Duke and Eglantine looked at there beautiful little owl. Duke whispered to Eglantine,'' I love you.'' And Eglantine whispered back; I love you to Duke.''

He's getting closer! Said Keera. Oh I can't wait to try the centipede! Why can't we do the ceremony sooner? She wined. Because Soren would like to see it.'' Said Duke. Wouldn't that be nice? To have your uncle with you on your first insect ceremony? Yes it would! But what comes after my first insect ceremony? Keera asked. Well, after this ceremony, your first meat ceremony comes. But the rest is a surprise until you're old enough.''

Yay! There here! There here! Cried Keera. Uncle Soren! Keera said as she ran up to her uncle. Hello.'' Said Soren. Are you going to have your ceremony soon? Because I'm starving! We brought our own food. He dropped a vole and a mouse on the ground. We didn't know if you got food for us or not. Said Gylfie. Hi! Said Keera. I'm Keera.''

''She just hatched.'' Said Eglantine, looking proudly at her little owl. I think we should do the ceremony now.'' Said Duke. Before Keera explodes with excitement.


	2. Keera's First Insect Ceremony

**Eglantines New Life**

Key: _this writing means someone's thoughts, __**this writing means I'm talking to you.**_

**Keera's First Insect Ceremony**

Duke got the centipedes and put them in front of Keera. Keera looked down at them in wonder. Wow, she said, I never thought that they would look like that.'' They look like they can wiggle out of your beak easily.'' They are hard to find, Duke said, if you don't know where to find them.'' Duke puffed up his feathers and got in front of the whole family. Today is a special day,'' he said, our first child is going to haveher first insectceremony._ This went on for _about_ 5 more minutes, by the time his speech was over Keera was so hungry that she thought her stomach would burst. _Ok sweetie, time to eat your centipede.'' Said Eglantine. Keera looked down at the little centipede and bent down to pick it up in her beak, when it hit her taste buds, (_**I don't know if owls have tongues or not, couldn't tell you, so let's just say that they do!) **_Immediately she loved it. Mmmmm. It's delicious! Keera said. She ate another one, and another one. She ate until the centipedes were all gone.

How were they? Asked Soren. Yummy! Said Keera. Can I have more tomorrow?

It depends on how good you are tonight. Said Eglantine. Then we'll talk.'' But I want some now! Wined Keera. I think it's time for sleep." Said Duke. It's almost dawn.'' Already? Said Gylfie. Ok. Said Keera. She walked over to her little corner in the nest, and tucked her head under her wing. As she fell asleep she heard hushed whispers and caught words like ''worry'' and ''unsafe location.'' That's all she heard before she fell asleep.

Keera was sitting on an Oak tree, looking at the beautiful view. She looked over to the right side of her, and saw the sun. She looked to the left, and saw the sun again, _that couldn't be right.'' _she thought. _The sun is over there.'' _ But then she saw the second sun was moving. As it got closer, she realized it was an owl. A golden owl. It landed right next to her. ''Hello Keera. She said. I'm Glaux.''

Keera gasped. Why would _Glaux_ visit her? ''I have come to warn you. Glaux said. There is an enemy, growing as we speak. Only you can defeat it.'' Keera realized that Glaux was fading, as she was fading, she was talking faster and faster. I don't have much time to tell you this, but until next time we see each other, be strong.'' They are coming, they will do something you'll never dream of, the- and then she was gone.

Then the whole world was fading, Keera was fading. The next thing she new, she was flying, and she was flying fast. She didn't know why, but inside of her, her heart was beating with fear. She looked down and saw fir trees. All the fir trees had an evil look to them. As she was flying she tried to find a safe looking tree to rest in, and for some reason, she felt she needs to hide. But none of them seemed to look right, and she was getting tired. Finally, she couldn't take it any longer. She landed in a big fir tree, and look around while catching her breath. In the corner of her eye, she saw a black owl, with red eyes.

The owl looked at her, with his horrible red eyes, and said to her in a dark spooky voice,'' Beware of the Black Ones''. The Black Ones will destroy you.'' Keera woke up with a start. The black owl's voice echoed in her head. Keera, are you alright? Asked Duke. You were talking in your sleep.'' Yeah I'm ok. Said Keera. Just a bad dream.''

_I think. _Keera thought. Where's mom? She asked. Hunting.'' Answered Duke. You're going to try a grasshopper. Daddy, I love you! Said Keera. I love you to.'' Said Duke.


End file.
